gecefandomcom-20200214-history
GeCe Dictionary
These are words that describe or relate to GeCe. A *'Amazing: '''CeCe said Gunther was an amazing dancer. *'Animal print: Both of them like to wear clothes with animal print. *'As good as your partner: '''When Gunther and CeCe were dancing, CeCe said he was amazing, and he said "Well, you can only be as good as your partner" *'Auction It Up: The episode Gunther and CeCe held hands. B *'Bangs:' Gunther always teases CeCe about her bangs. *'Baybee: '''This is Gunther's expression. He usually calls CeCe with this name. CeCe also called Gunther "Baybee" in the episode ("Hot Mess It Up"). *'Bicker:' They bicker back and forth all the time. *'Black leopard: GeCe's official animal. This animal is the combination between Gunther's inner cat, the panther and CeCe's inner cat, chosen by Gunther for which CeCe gladly agrees to, the snow leopard. *'Bring the Fire: '''They danced to this song together. ("Split It Up") C *'CC: 'The initials that Gunther sewed into the dress he made for CeCe. *'Chips: 'Gunther tried to feed CeCe a chip. ("Reality Check It Up") *'Cookie: 'In Hot Mess It Up, Gunther went to buy CeCe a cookie. He also called her his "Little Cookie." This is GeCe's official food. *'Crush: 'Gunther thought that CeCe has a crush on him. ("Reality Check It Up") D *'Dance partners: 'They were once paired up as dance partners. ("Split It Up") *'Darling: 'Gunther called CeCe "darling" at the dance. ("Hot Mess It Up") *'Denial: CeCe may or may not be in denial about her feelings for Gunther.' *'Dingaloo:' This is what CeCe called Gunther in Model It Up when they were talking about him being a model on the ''Home Sheeping Network ''in the old country. E *'Emails: Gunther reads CeCe's emails ("Model It Up"). F *'''Feelings CeCe and Gunther may or may not have feelings for each other. *'Flirt:' Gunther has flirted with CeCe. *'Frenemies: '''The type of relationship they have. *'Funeral:' Gunther invited CeCe to a funeral. ("Surprise It Up") *'Future Mrs. Hessenheffer: Gunther called CeCe the future Mrs. Hessenheffer. ("Hot Mess It Up") G *'''GeCe: '''The portmanteau of '''G/unther Hessenheffer and C/'eCe '''Jones. *'GeCeBaybees: The official name for GeCe fans. *'Good Morning Chicago: '''They were chosen by Gary Wilde to perform on this morning show together. ("Split It Up") *'Gufenhoogan: Gunther comes up to CeCe and sings a song to her with his ukelele about Gufenhoogans and CeCe replies that she will stuff the jar in Gunther's gufenhoogan if he doesn't stop singing. ("Shake It Up, Up & Away") H *'Hands: '''Gunther and CeCe have been shown to touch/hold hands numerous times ("Hot Mess It Up", "Auction It Up", "Split It Up"). Furthermore, Gunther puts his arm around CeCe. ("Reality Check It Up"). *'Handshake: They have a handshake in "Split It Up". *'''Hard To Get: Gunther told CeCe that he loves it when she plays hard to get. ("Reality Check It Up") *'Hot Mess It Up: '''GeCe's official episode. I J *'John Hughes High School: The high school they both attend. K *'''Kella: '''The portmanteau for the real-life friendship of the actors that portray GeCe, '''Ke/nton Duty and Be/'lla '''Thorne. *'Knife': Both have talked about knives. L *'Little CeCe: CeCe hastily used a plain sock to make a Little CeCe puppet to ask Gunther to the dance. *'Little Cookie: '''In "Hot Mess It Up", Gunther called CeCe his "Little Cookie". *'Little Gunther: 'Gunther used his sock puppet to converse with CeCe and tell her he was having a great time at the dance. *'Loony-nutty: Both Gunther and CeCe have said this. ("Start It Up") *'Love and Romance: '''This segment on ''True Teen Life ''concentrated on CeCe having a crush on Gunther. M *'Mailman: Gunther invited CeCe to the funeral of his mailman. ("Surprise It Up") *'March 20: '''Known as "GeCe Day", the day that "Hot Mess It Up" debuted on the Disney Channel. *'Mimicks: 'CeCe mimicks Gunther a lot and Gunther mimicks CeCe a lot. *'Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy: 'This was CeCe's first dance school, where Gunther was also a student. Also, this school was mentioned in an episode where Gunther and CeCe held hands "Auction It Up" *'Model: 'CeCe and Gunther both have modelling experience, and Gunther has been CeCe's modelling coach. N O *'Orange: 'GeCe's color, a mix of Gunther's blonde hair and CeCe's red hair. P *'Party: 'Gunther was sad because he wasn't invited to CeCe's birthday party. ("Surprise It Up") *'Phone: 'Gunther breaks CeCe's phone and he offers to pay for it. ("Surprise It Up") *'Purple: 'The color of the matching outfits that Gunther made for himself and CeCe for the school dance. Q *'Quarrel: They often have quarrels over different things. R *'Reality Check It Up: '''An episode where a national TV show claims that CeCe has a crush on Gunther. S *'Self-centered: They are both self-centered. *'Shake It Up, Chicago!: '''The dance program where both CeCe and Gunther dance. *'Showmance: 'In two episodes, Gunther and CeCe have been referred to as in a 'showmance'. ("Hot Mess It Up" & "Reality Check It Up") *'Sidekicks: 'Both Gunther and CeCe can be perceived as sidekicks to Tinka and Rocky, respectively. *'Slow dance: 'Gunther and CeCe were slow dancing at the school dance. *'Split It Up: 'The episode where they were picked to dance on Good Morning Chicago together. *'Stripes: '''Gunther and CeCe often wear stripes, and they were once wearing stripes (and a vest) in the same episode ("Auction It Up"). *Surprise It Up: The episode where Gunther invites CeCe to his mailman's funeral. T *'Tickle: '''Gunther tickled CeCe ("Hot Mess It Up"). *'True Teen Life: 'A reality show that said CeCe was in love with Gunther ("Reality Check It Up"). U *'Ukulele: Gunther sings with an ukulele to CeCe ("Shake It Up, Up & Away"). V W X Y *'Yellow: '''The official GTR colour. Z *'Zebra: '''Gunther and CeCe both wear a lot of Zebra-print clothing, sometimes matching. ("Auction It Up") Category:Fanon Category:Pairing Dictionary Category:GeCe-related